worldoffanfictionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Request For Advanced Rights
This is where users may request Advanced* rights. Also know as RFAR Advanced rights: All users have rights (editing, creating, adoption, wikia chat, commenting, comunicating), but only a chosen few have Advanced rights (banning of any form, deleteing, recreating/restoring, protecting/locking pages, editing on protected/locked pages), and this is where you can be nominated (if it's open), to get these rights. Approved [1] [2] Declined None Currently Waiting For Space To Open [1] Rules *You can not ask other users to vote for you. If I find out you did, you will recieve a week long ban.. *There can only be three nominations. *DO NOT create multiple accounts to vote more than once. *At least 2/3rds of the voters must support, or the nomination doesn't pass. *If there's a nomination up for you, you have to answer the questions provided here. *The nomination will last for until there ar three votes, for or against. *If you're nominated, you have to approve of the nomination by posting the questions. *Admins may nominate other users.. *Admins MUST vote if they are active. *Everybody gets three votes (Only if there is more that one person to vote for.) *If there is a tie, the Head Admin(s) decide who gets the position. They can chose one or both users. =Nominations= Start a new Nomination The nomination needs to be placed in the right section as written below. 'Name' 'Questions'(questions go here, numbered as the were originally, with the answers written under each one) 'Support' 'Against' 'Comments' 'Post Requests Here' 'Name' Crystalheart123 'Questions' #Why do you feel you need rollback/chat mod rights? #*I know how to improve wikis and I know how to fix problems in wikis. #Do you think that, with these rights, you'll help the wiki? #*Yup, I think, with these rights, I'll help the wiki. I was the one who made the Warrior Cats Fandom Wiki more popular, and I was the person who gave Bloody the wiki wordmark for his wiki. #Do you know wiki-code?/Are you on chat a lot? #*Of course! Ever since I found out about Warriors Wiki, I taught myself how to understand code. 'Support' 'Against' Not to be rude, but you've been here less than a month. I do not think you are ready. ☮Violetofen4☮ℒℑ$✞€ℕ Ṱϴ УѺṲℜ ĦℰÅℜ✞❣ 21:46, June 29, 2012 (UTC) As per Vi's inquiry, I do not believe you are ready to by a rollbacker or admin. Don't mess with Carno or Beckle 21:25, July 11, 2012 (UTC) 'Neutral' I don't really know, we have a good number of staff, but I'll talk to Violet and Dead, and see what they think.I might change my mind ⚡ [[User:Ducksplash|'I'''mpos]]sible[[Out of The Dust| is ''not]] a word... It's an excuse ⚡ 21:23, June 29, 2012 (UTC) I'm not sure. I'm not very active on this wiki. If you put this up in a few months, I'll probably say yes. Cinderstar Every cat needs a leader -- someone to follow, someone to make the hard decisions. 23:49, July 8, 2012 (UTC) 'Comments' Hmmm... Chrystal if you change this to just chat mod, I'll vote yes. ⚐Duck⚐ We Our White Flag 19:15, July 6, 2012 (UTC) 'WildStorm23' 'Questions'(questions go here, numbered as the were originally, with the answers written under each one) 1: Why do you feel that you need rollback/chatmod rights? *I've been on this wiki for a long time, and I'm also expeirienced in dealing with vandals and unruly users. 2: Do you think, that with these rights, you will help this wiki? * I believe I would help this wiki, not only by combating vandals, but also through building bonds with each user and letting them know that there is always friendly staff here to help. 3: Do you know wiki code/Are you on chat alot? *If you mean Wiki-code by rules, then yes. If you mean wiki-code by lots of brackets and numbers, then no. I am on chat a lot, in case anyone needs any help or just wants to chat. 'Support' Wild is one of the oldest members on the wiki and I know her capabilities. She would make a great chat mod. Don't mess with Carno or Beckle 21:24, July 11, 2012 (UTC) I support Wild. - Duck Wild's the bomb ☮Violetofen4☮ℒℑ$✞€ℕ Ṱϴ УѺṲℜ ĦℰÅℜ✞❣ 14:34, July 13, 2012 (UTC) 'Against' 'Neutral' 'Comments' Category:RFAR Category:WOFW stuff Category:Community